Chapter 765
Dual Exchange is Round 765 of Morikawa Jouji's Hajime no Ippo manga series. Details *Characters Introduced: None *Locations Introduced: None *Mentioned Boxers: None *Title Page Character(s): Makunouchi Ippo and Mashiba Ryō Short Summary After Ippo and Mashiba trade hits, the former begins the motion of the Dempsey Roll. Mashiba throws Flicker Jabs, but misses, having trouble aiming because of the Dempsey Roll's motion. Mashiba begins to see how Ippo was able to defeat so many boxers with the Dempsey Roll. Ippo starts to drill body shots into Mashiba. Lowering his guard from it, Mashiba is hit with a left hook to the face, but Mashiba counters with an Uppercut. Mashiba acknowledges Ippo's strength and his Dempsey Roll. Ippo charges forward and the two continues the spar. Later after the spar, Mashiba is in the shower when his coach comments on the spar, telling him it was great practice. The coach notes that it is unlike Mashiba to not finish him off. Mashiba replies that Ippo was only half conscious, but all the time he was still aiming for a dual exchange. Mashiba wonders why Ippo kept on using the Dempsey Roll, believing Ippo might be worried about his next opponent. Long Summary Ippo and Mashiba trade hits. The crowd comment that a punch was like a KO punch, if not for the head gear he would have fallen down. Another wonder which person he was talking about, when he replied that about either one of them. Mashiba is thinking that no matter how many times he pushes Ippo away he keeps on coming back. It is starting to annoy him. Ippo starts to do the Dempsey Roll again. Mashiba starts throwing the Flicker again. Mashiba comments that Ippo is hard to aim at when he is doing the Dempsey Roll movement, but it all lets him close the gap in the fastest way possible. He starts to see how Ippo was able to defeated so many boxers. He knows the Dempsey Roll is a pain to deal with. The crowd notices that Ippo got close range again. Mashiba's coach knows that the figure 8 pattern of the Dempsey Roll isn't just a defense to avoid being hit. He can see Ippo building up strength by twisting his entire body with it. Ippo start to drill body shots into Mashiba. Mashiba lowers his guard from it. Ippo lands a left hook to Mashiba's face, but Mashiba counters with another Right Uppercut hitting Ippo in the head. Ippo starts to fall from it, but pulls himself together. The crowd starts commenting that they are both so strong that anything could happen. Ippo starts think that was he looking up at the ceiling before he even know was happening. He wonders if he got hit with that Right Uppercut. He see that Mashiba has overcome his short comings, if close range is dangerous too, then he has no weak spots. Mashiba realizes that the momentum Ippo builds up by closing in with all the weaving doubles his already powerful strength. An offensive and defensive specialty technique...he think the style really suits Ippo, even though it is a real nasty move that he has learned there. Ippo starts charging forward again, while thinking not to over think things. The only thing that he is good at is close range fighting, so that is what he needs to do. Later, Mashiba is in the shower when his coach tells him he got wailed on pretty bad. He comments that Mashiba's Right Uppercut was pretty good, where Ippo was reeling from it. So he thinks the great practice was definitely worth it. But he notes that it is unlike Mashiba for stopping instead of going into finish him off. Mashiba comments that Ippo was only half conscious but all the time he was still aiming for a dual exchange. Mashiba's coach starts thinking that for Mashiba to be intimidated while totally being out of it, Ippo has turned into a fighter that causes an immense amount of pressure. Mashiba wonders why Ippo kept on using the Dempsey Roll. He doesn't think it was just because it was a spar with him. He thinks Ippo might be worried about his next opponent, and wonder what kind of monster he is going to fight. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Manga chapters Category:Manga chapters 701 to 800 Category:Volume 80